


Shameless

by x119



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x119/pseuds/x119
Summary: Let's get drunk and do things we'll regret!!! An old request from tumblr





	

            Even in his weirdest, most shameless thoughts, Ryuhei never would have imagined being in this situation: pinned against his bedroom wall by Sho of all people, who was currently shoving his tongue down the other boy’s throat. The startling realization that he was enjoying himself had passed long ago, but the rational though of “I can’t believe I’m doing this” occasionally crept up on him at the right moment - like when Sho thrust his hand under Ryuhei’s shirt and he actually leaned in to the touch, sighing into his friend’s mouth as he did so. Whenever he had doubts, he just had to remind himself of one very important fact: he was really fucking drunk right now.

            Sho’s mouth finally detached itself from Ryuhei’s and he moved downward, placing quick kisses along the blonde’s jawline before his lips landed on the soft flesh of Ryuhei’s neck. Trails of saliva were left in the wake of Sho’s tongue, moving languidly across the expanse of skin before he closed his lips over it, sucking hard.

            Ryuhei let out a gasp and quickly elbowed Sho in the stomach. His uncoordinated, drunken movements merited barely enough force to get his classmate to stop, but he reluctantly did, lifting his head to lock eyes with Ryuhei for the first time in several minutes. His face was flushed and his eyes half lidded with arousal – or inebriation, they looked similar – and his blonde hair all over the place. The spot on his neck where Sho had sucked on his skin was already turning red.

            “Don’t… do that,” Ryuhei slurred, wobbling on his feet. Sho was happy to help the other boy steady himself, pressing up even closer against him and squeezing his small body to the wall so he wouldn’t fall to the floor.

            “I don’t want ‘em to know,” he continued, giving Sho an almost desperate look.

            “Why not?” Sho asked with a smirk, his mouth once again finding it’s way to Ryuhei’s neck, pressing small kisses atop the red mark. “Is this something to be ashamed of?”

            “Yeah,” Ryuhei answered with a scoff, grabbing Sho by the hair and prying him away from his own abused neck. “You’re fuckin’ gross, you know that?”

            “Excuse me?” Sho said with an offended pout, smoothing out his hair with grace at the same time. Compared to Ryuhei, he didn’t seem that drunk at all. Then again, he was practically an alcoholic, so he had some practice.

            “I am not gross,” he continued, pinching Ryuhei’s cheeks between his thumb and middle finger, drawing his drunken gaze. The smaller boy furrowed his brow in annoyance and confusion before Sho continued.

           “I have unique tastes,” he finished with a smirk. Ryuhei snorted at the comment and shook himself free from Sho’s demeaning grip on his face. Sho grinned as he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Ryuhei’s cheek where his finger had just been.

           “I don’t wanna talk about this…” Ryuhei mumbled, shaking his head to avoid another affectionate assault from Sho. “I wanna go to bed…”

           “Aw, did someone overdo it?” Ryuhei didn’t respond to Sho’s mocking and once again attempted to push the other boy away, finally succeeding after landing a couple pathetic punches against Sho’s chest, the latter finally letting him go with a discouraged sigh. Surprisingly, Ryuhei kept his footing for a few sluggish steps towards his bed before collapsing just short of the goal.

           Even with his eyes shut, the room continued to spin. After experiencing this feeling all night, not being able to escape it was rather unpleasant. At least the cool floor provided some relief to his flushed cheeks; in fact, it was just enough for him to get comfortable with his current predicament. He could hear Sho’s voice faintly, but he had no interest in whatever his friend was saying – he was much too tired for that.

           Next thing he knew, he was somehow off the floor, safe and comfortable in his own bed. In the darkness, he noticed Sho sitting next to him, perched on top of the covers as he made slight adjustments to Ryuhei’s pillow. The other boy didn’t seem to know he was awake, as he continued to stare down at the blonde with a look of contentment, which he never would have done if he knew someone was watching.

           “Uh, thanks,” Ryuhei muttered, breaking the silence. Sho immediately tensed, his honest smile vanishing in an instant, making Ryuhei almost regret his decision to speak.   

           “It’s no problem, really,” Sho replied with his familiar smirk. Ryuhei tried to find the energy to smile back, but wasn’t sure if his face had obeyed. Across from him, Sho didn’t seem to have noticed the gesture (and it was a rare one at that) and actually seemed as if, for once in his life, he wasn’t quite sure what to say. Sho shifted almost uncomfortably in his spot next to Ryuhei, beginning to rise from the bed as if to leave.

           “Anyway - ” Sho began, but Ryuhei stopped him with a speed he couldn’t even fathom for someone in his condition, both arms springing out from under the covers and latching onto Sho’s back. Sho soon found himself squished on top of the blonde, the other’s lips capturing his own before he could ask what was happening.

            The kiss ended just as abruptly as it had begun; Ryuhei suddenly pulled himself away from Sho, staring at his friend with a slightly horrified but mostly confused expression regarding what he had just done. Sho smiled at the strange face he was pulling, seemingly immune to the other’s rudeness.

            “Do you want me to stay?” he asked, pulling at the covers as if it were impossible for Ryuhei to refuse.

            In fact, Ryuhei realized, despite his drunken state, that he wouldn’t. Maybe he would never refuse Sho anything ever again. Well, that may be taking it too far. He could relent most of the time, or maybe just half, since that would make it more interesting. It wasn’t supposed too easy, right? But… what’s the harm in it if you want it?

            Sho was still staring at him expectantly and Ryuhei was still confused, simply making the situation worse by thinking about it. He knew he never should have used his brain; it always caused more trouble than it was worth.

            “…yeah, fine,” he finally let out, trying to sound as unenthusiastic as possible. Sho didn’t seem to care, though, simply smiling back in reply.

            “I just… wanna sleep,” Ryuhei continued as Sho excitedly slipped under the bedspread, cozying up to him in no time. Ryuhei decided not to put up a fight, allowing himself to relax into Sho’s embrace. It was strangely comforting, and he was certainly grateful for it, but his instinct told him he was supposed to hate being coddled.

            “…too tired for your shit…” he clarified (just in case Sho thought he was enjoying himself), his sleepy voice barely audible against the pillow they were attempting to share. Sho let out a quiet laugh and a contented sigh but said nothing more.

            Ryuhei was grateful for the silence, finally allowing himself to truly unwind; if everyone just shut up, there was no need for him to defend himself. For now he’d put snarky comebacks aside and just concentrate on the oddly blissful feeling that he was sure he’d never experienced before – what was it, anyway? He’d normally never let his guard down, but he felt like he could wait until morning to tell Sho off and give him a good smack.

            Is that how it feels when you like someone? You could restrain yourself from hitting them until the opportune moment? Well, things were getting complicated, to say the least. He decided to leave the thoughts behind, vowing to reconsider the options when he woke.

In the morning, however, he couldn’t remember half of the things they had done, let alone his intense introspective thoughts concerning his argumentative behavior and possible love life. He even forgot to punch Sho in the face until after breakfast.


End file.
